1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to cooling systems for electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic components in an electronic device generate heat when operating. In designing an electronic device, cooling systems are used to dissipate heat generated by the electronic components to prevent the electronic components from overheating.
Many cooling systems include a group of fans. The fans are configured to force air to flow past the electronic components which are cooled accordingly. However, when there are more electronic components in the electronic device, the fans cannot uniformly direct the airflow to each electronic component for dissipating heat.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.